stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:The Wiki Chronicle
A little bird told me that (for phonetic reasons) numbers have a special meaning in Chinese culture. Numbers spoken in the languages of both Mandarin and Canthonese have homonyms that can denote luck, often good but sometimes bad. The Chinese associate the numbers one through nine, according to their pronounciation in Mandarin: 1 = together, want 2 = love, easy 3 = earn, live 4 = death 5 = me, not 6 = smooth 7 = together 8 = fortune, wealth 9 = long time Feel free to make an article... Sidesbirds 4 jun 2007 08:46 (UTC) :Interesting! Maybe you can make an article ... ? :-) 13 jun 2007 16:27 (UTC) :: If you look to this newspaper, you think is still the 16th of june. Time to edit? -- 17 jul 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::: ik heb geen tijd meer om hem bij te houden. iemand mag hem kopen, wanneer dimitri is teruggekomen. Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 10:07 (UTC) ::::Ideetje, waarom niet gewoon laten overnemen door een krant met meer succes ? Kunnen we dan het onderwerp van die nummers in 't Chinees mooi overnemen en er een korte serie van maken na 't verlof. 20px Aesopus 17 jul 2007 10:15 (UTC) :::::Is goed, maar pas wanneer Dimitri terug is. Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 10:18 (UTC) :::::: Heb wel intresse in deze krant, vandaar dat ik dat hier ook zei -- 20 jul 2007 17:47 (UTC) ::::::: Ligt eraan. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 17:49 (UTC) WACHTEN TOT OVERNAMES TOT DIMITRI EN IK TERUG ZIJN, AJB. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 17:49 (UTC) : Weet ik, hij had dat ook gezegd, mr anders schiet er miss iemand onder mijn duiven... -- 20 jul 2007 18:00 (UTC) :: Ligt eraan wie het hoogste bied ;-). En het is nog altijd mijn krant totdat ik zeg dat het niet meer zo is, wat zijn je bedoelingen? Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::: Ik zou Engels als taal houden en hetzelfde doen als jij nu doet met Global, alleen dan met de toekomstige Engelstalige wiki, om die hier ook bekend te maken en dergelijke. -- 20 jul 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::: Ok, je mag hem nu al overnemen van mij. Dimitri zou het alleen maar fijn vinden dus.. ga je gang. En maak er wat van. Blijft het onder de Terra Media Group? Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::::: Wil het onder mijn groep onderbrengen, heb namelijk nog geen krant, dus kan er tijd in steken. -- 20 jul 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::: 50 / 50 ok? Dan help ik je met alles, opzet, schrijven enz. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 19:07 (UTC) ::::::: Heb niet veel keus zeker. -- 21 jul 2007 08:49 (UTC) 50 TMG / 50 MENM en mijn hulp met alles en.. nog wat, of 100% MENM maar dan sta je er alleen voor. Zeg het maar. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 17:49 (UTC) : Is goed, daar kan ik mee leven. -- 24 aug 2007 17:56 (UTC) :: Met 50 / 50? Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:08 (UTC) ::: Jep. Nu zoeken naar een nieuwe naam. -- 24 aug 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::: ok. welke layout? Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::: Zou het niet weten, mr anders moeten we deze krant ook laten opgaan in Global en deze dan categoriseren in: uit Libertas, uit... met telkens het weer erbij. Actueel zou dan kunnen behouden blijven zoals het nu is. -- 24 aug 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::::I don't get it :-S. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:23 (UTC) We maken 1 grote internationale krant, voertaal Engels. We maken 3 "delen", 1 per land. Bij elk land komt ook het weer te staan. :Ok! Goed idee. Dan lijkt mij de layout van de Global de beste.. toch? We kunnen ook andere kleuren gebruiken.. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::Ik heb een goede naam. World Review. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::Zalig! Kunne gij ook een logo maken. Kunnen we de kleuren daarna eventueel nog aanpasse.-- 24 aug 2007 18:43 (UTC) Nu ik het een keertje goed heb nagelezen wil jij de Global veranderen, maar ik heb liever dat het een aparte krant word, ok? Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:48 (UTC) : Is ook goed, hadden met de nieuwe krant wel een flink deel van markt kunnen innemen, zowel hier als in de 2 andere landen. -- 24 aug 2007 18:50 (UTC) :: Naar mijn mening is Global al de grootste krant in Libertas én in Adlibita. Wel moeten we oppassen dat de World Review niet teveel op de Global gaat lijken.. hoe gaan we dat doen? Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::: Andere layout om te beginnen. Dat gaat idd wel een probleem vormen, vandaar dat ik het voorstel deed om er 1 krant van te maken. -- 24 aug 2007 18:55 (UTC) ::: Na bwc( Of we maken de Global groter zoals jij zei. De huidige Global wordt de hoofdpagina, en dan maken we zogenaamde 'meerdere pagina's' (politiek, sport, cultuur etc op subpagina's). Wat denk je ervan? Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:57 (UTC) Laat maar, ik wil dat de Global alléén van de TMG blijft. Ik ben al bezig de Global uit te breiden. Anders schrijven we in de World Review alléén over het buitenland? Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 20:41 (UTC) :::: Jouw idee van die subpagina's is niet slecht. Mr is er wel een markt voor een krant die enkel over het buitenland berichtgeeft, terwijl er een krant is die binnen - en buitneland doet. -- 25 aug 2007 08:46 (UTC) ja, daar heb je n punt. Alexandru hr. 25 aug 2007 08:57 (UTC) * Een nieuw idee: We "verdelen" de krant: 1 deel gaat op in de Global, een ander deel gaat op in mijn nieuwe krant, The Time.-- 25 aug 2007 09:17 (UTC) Hoe kan deze krant nu failliet zijn? Ze is opgegaan in Global en The Time en bestaat dus niet meer! Blijven oefenen... -- 31 aug 2007 10:34 (UTC) :Ik ben nog niet akkoord gegaan.. de Global moet 100% van TMG blijven (anders wordt het 25% van MenM, daar heb ik geen zin in) Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 10:55 (UTC) :: Ieders kreeg toch 50% van de krant. Jouw 50 naar de Global, mijn 50 naar The Time. Snap je? -- 31 aug 2007 10:58 (UTC) ::: Op die manier. Ok, akkoord. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 11:00 (UTC) :Als de krant volledig opgegaan zou zijn in Global etc., dan zou deze pagina hier nu niet mogen zijn. Dus: failliet. Failliet > weg of > hergebruiken. 31 aug 2007 11:29 (UTC)